


Нас видно с Земли

by worthless_founder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthless_founder/pseuds/worthless_founder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События разворачиваются после 11х04. <br/>Ребята приходят в себя в бункере, подлечиваются и попутно маются со скуки, разбавить которую решают посредством игры в карты.<br/>Виски, песни под гитару и ночные поездки по городу на машине прилагаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нас видно с Земли

**Author's Note:**

> Песня Боба Сигера (Bob Seger) – Night Moves просто поглотила меня. Весь фик, исключая одну из сцен, написан именно под нее. Можно использовать в качестве музыкального сопровождения, так как задает верное настроение.   
> Journey – Stone In Love в качестве второй песни, использованной в процессе написания.

После возвращения в бункер проходит несколько дней. Кастиэль чувствует себя лучше, а вот братья все еще страдают, но почему-то продолжают отшучиваться и отмахиваться от попыток ангела излечить их. Возможно, они переживают за силы Кастиэля, а, возможно, виной тому их собственный личные причины. Кас все еще не до конца понимает их мотивацию, но с предложениями о помощи отстает и терпеливо ждет на случай, если они передумают.   
Покореженная Импала стоит в гараже, терпеливо ожидая, когда же Дин начнет чувствовать себя лучше - тот все еще хватается за ребра, когда смеется и болезненно кривится, усаживаясь даже на мягкий диван. Здесь, к радости Кастиэля, ему находится применение. После глубоко-изучающего взгляда Дина, тот ведет его в гараж и предлагает немного посодействовать ему в качестве механика. Сэм лишь хрипло посмеивается, наблюдая за тем, как Дин сетует, но все равно подначивает Каса распрямлять, собранный практически в гармошку, капот ("Черт возьми, Кас, аккуратнее! Детка, потерпи еще немного".)  
Когда Импала немного подправлена, ребята перемещаются в гостиную и начинают откровенно скучать. По телевизору не идет ничего интересного, бесцельное брождение по интернету быстро наскучивает, а спать или сидеть по своим комнатам совсем не хочется. После всего случившегося, Сэму хочется побыть рядом с Дином, да и Кас все еще требует какого-никакого присмотра, поэтому Сэм достает из шкафа бутылку с виски и ставит на гладкую поверхность широкого лакированного стола три стакана:   
— Как насчет выпить?   
— Воу, чувак, полегче, это моя бутылка для особенных случаев! — Дин недовольно хмурится, с легким укором глядя на брата, но Сэм с усмешкой качает головой и подталкивает его в сторону кухни.  
— У тебя день через день "особенный", — бутылка открывается с привычным звуком и Сэм неопределенным жестом указывает куда-то вдаль. — Иди, сходи за льдом.  
— Кто вообще тебе дал право командовать? — Дин тыкает Сэма под ребра, не больно, но ощутимо и, приподняв брови, вопросительно смотрит. Он-то сходит за льдом, это не проблема, но мелкому же нужно напомнить, кто здесь старший брат. Не важно по сколько лет им будет, они все равно будут продолжать заниматься подобными глупостями, словно семилетние.   
— Давайте я схожу, — Кастиэль поднимается из-за стола и тут же садится, натолкнувшись на синхронное братское "нет".   
— Лучше посмотри на диване не завалялись ли чипсы, — Сэм дружелюбно улыбается, показывая, что если Кас так хочет быть полезным, то и для него найдется какая-то просьба. Ангел моментально подрывается, но не ограничивается диваном, а идет на поиски по всем комнатам. В конце концов, это приносит пользу и он возвращается с двумя начатыми пачками чипсов и довольным, практически победоносным выражением на лице.   
— Ты смотри-ка, наш мальчик совсем вырос, — Дин не удерживается от дружеского подкола, но сразу получает легкий тычок в плечо от брата. — Да ладно-ладно, я просто шучу. Ботаники.  
— Кто такие "ботаники"? — Кас пропускает слова друга мимо ушей, усаживается обратно на свой стул и придвигает наполненный виски стакан, где постукивают друг о друга кубики льда.   
— Зубрилки-девственники, совсем, как Сэм, — Дин смеется, а потом, словно вспомнив что-то, поворачивается к брату. — Хотя, постойте-ка, уже не девственники!   
— Эй, я извинился! — Сэм со смехом подталкивает стакан к Дину. — Хватит уже припоминать.  
— Никогда не устану напоминать тебе об этом, — Дин усмехается, качает головой, но все же решает на этом прекратить доставать Сэма. В ответ на совершенно непонимающий взгляд Кастиэля, Дин подмигивает ему и, отсалютовав стаканом, делает глоток.   
***

Вечер протекает довольно спокойно, приятно и душевно. Так, как не было уже очень давно. Они болтают обо всем на свете, но стараются не касаться событий последних дней. Все же, есть еще мрачные пятна, которые могут испортить этот вечер и заставить каждого из них уединиться в своей комнате на неопределенное количество времени. Сохранять хорошее настроение сложно, гораздо легче испортить его неосторожной фразой, заставив погрузиться в гнетущую тоску, которая все еще свежа от болезненной потери и ошибок, совершенных совсем недавно.   
В какой-то момент, Дин отлучается в туалет, а по пути вспоминает, что в его комнате валяются игральные карты. Они с Сэмом уже достаточно пьяны для того, чтобы делать необдуманные поступки, а подтолкнуть Кастиэля творить глупости проще простого.   
— Эй, смотрите, что у меня есть, — Дин довольно улыбается, бросая открытую пачку карт на стол. Некоторые из них вылетают из коробки и разъезжаются по столу белыми пятнами. Сэм откидывает голову назад и полусмеется-полустонет, понимая ЧТО сейчас начнется...  
— Я видел как в это играют, но никогда не пытался сам, — Кастиэль растерянно перебирает карты пальцами, но любопытство в нем уже пробудилось и он точно знает, что примет участие в этой человеческой игре.   
— Тогда мы не будем усложнять и остановимся на "дураке", — Сэм посмеивается, собирая все карты вместе. Он быстро тусует их и раскидывает на троих. — Бери, но не говори и не показывай никому из нас, что у тебя есть.   
Сэм быстро объясняет правила игры, но Кастиэль, кажется, без труда понимает. Ему интересно и он обещает разобраться окончательно в процессе.   
— На что играть-то будем? — Дин придирчиво рассматривает свои карты, но затем кивает сам себе, словно соглашаясь с тем, что расклад не так плох.   
— На желание, естественно, — улыбается Сэм и делает первый ход.

***

 

С громким хохотом Дин бросает последнюю карту на стол и воодушевленно начинает потирать ладони друг о друга:  
— Ну, держись, Сэмми! Сейчас будет весело!   
Сэм обреченно улыбается и закрывает ладонями лицо, ожидая вердикта брата. Кастиэль ободряюще хлопает его по плечу, не скрывая радости от того, что в его первой карточной игре проигравшим стал далеко не он сам.   
— Раз Сэм отрастил себе такую шевелюру, то нужно с ней что-то сделать!  
— Боже, Дин, нет, — теперь наступает через Сэма смеяться. Он роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки, а затем инстинктивно закрывает ими голову.  
— О, да, Сэмми, — Дин треплет брата по волосам, совсем растрепывая. — Твоим наказанием будет проходить сутки с косичками! Да не простыми, — Дин повышает голос, чтобы перекрыть практически истеричный стон младшего брата, — а этими, девчачьими, африканскими.   
— Вали к черту, а, — Сэм отмахивает от рук Дина, но тот не сдается.   
— Карточный долг, помнишь? Нужно сдохнуть, но выполнить!   
— Да помню, помню, — Сэм потирает руками лицо, потому что скулы уже сводит от смеха и переводит взгляд на смеющегося, но, кажется, не совсем понимающего что к чему Кастиэля. — А заплетать кто будет?   
— Ну, мы с Касом, стало быть, — Дин улыбается торжествующей улыбкой и тянется к ноутбуку. Пожалуй, им не помешают видео-уроки, так как Дин понятия не имеет как это делается, а Сэм, тем временем, разливает уже вторую бутылку на троих.   
— А завязывать ты чем собрался, парикмахер доморощенный? — Сэм делает глоток из стакана, пытаясь смириться с ужасом грядущего. Вероятность того, что Дин выставит его завтра в таком виде в магазин не то, что большая, а просто ГРОМАДНАЯ.  
— Я уже подумал об этом, — Дин со смешком достает из кармана джинсов презерватив и прежде, чем Сэм успевает что-то сказать, продолжает, — отмоем его, порежем и будут нам резинки.   
В ответ на это, Сэм залпом допивает алкоголь и рывком поднимается из-за стола:  
— Но отмываю чур я, — он тянется за блестящим квадратом упаковки, но Дин по-детски отдергивает руку и идет в ванную.   
— Ну уж нет! — он смеется, дразня брата указательным пальцем. — Не думал же ты, что все будет так просто?   
И Сэму ничего не остается, кроме как с обреченным смешком опуститься на место.  
— Не проигрывай ему, — наставнически шепчет Сэм, обращаясь к улыбающемуся Кастиэлю. — Никогда.

***

 

— Кас, ради Бога, ты можешь хоть пытаться делать это аккуратнее? — Сэм смеется, вытирая выступившие от боли слезы. Кастиэль пытается, но работа с волосами дается ему с трудом. Его пальцы то и дело путают пряди, в итоге сбивая их в колтуны, а попутно еще и выдергивают волосы. У Дина выходит чуть лучше, но с учетом количества алкоголя в его крови, он то и дело срывается на смех. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Сэм вырывается из четырех рук и бежит за гитарой.   
— Что, виски уже не спасает? — Дин хохмит, дергая только что заплетенную косичку, когда брат возвращается обратно.   
— Здесь нужен либо общий наркоз, либо гитара, — Сэм смеется, укладывая инструмент на коленях. Пальцы не очень хорошо слушаются, но первые аккорды все равно получаются сносными и после короткого вступления Сэм затягивает:   
— Those crazy nights, I do remember in my youth... I do recall, those were the best times, most of all.*  
— Джорней**, серьезно? — Дин с улыбкой начинает подпевать, и, поймав немного растерянный взгляд Каса, легко толкает его локтем. — Давай, дружище, почувствуй музыку.   
— Я не знаю слов этой песни, — Кастиэль смущенно морщит нос, выдергивая палец из очередного узелка волос, из-за чего голос Сэма на секунду срывается. — Прости, Сэм!  
— Да что уж там, — он снова протирает глаза и возобновляет игру. — She found me singing by the rail road track... Took me home, we danced by moonlight!***  
Спустя какое-то время запасы импровизированных резинок подходят к концу, а голова Сэма начинает походить на взбитый комок сена. Заплести им удается хорошо, если процентов сорок волос, а вот запутать, кажется, все сто.   
— Я думаю, что мне будет проще побриться налысо после этого, — Сэм вздыхает, пытаясь ослабить прядку, где ужасно тянет какой-то из волосков, но после того, как раздается тихий щелчок, он просто машет рукой и тянется к бутылке.   
— Это именно то, чего я добивался, — Дин подмигивает брату и подставляет свой стакан за новой порцией виски.   
— Ничего, я еще отыграюсь! — Сэм улыбается, грозя пальцем, и затем начинает перемешивать карты, раздавая по новой. 

***

 

Сэм исполняет свою угрозу достаточно быстро. Дин чертыхается и также, как недавно брат, осушает свой стакан с виски.   
— Кас, чертов везучий засранец, — Сэм посмеивается, поворачиваясь к Дину и с наигранно дурашливым выражением на лице начинает постукивать пальцами по лакированной поверхности стола. — Так, так, так...  
— Давай, давай, не тяни, я знаю, что ты жаждешь мести, — Дин подается вперед, глядя на брата прищуренными глазами. Пьяный азарт наполняет его полностью и Кас немного даже завидует, потому что он помнит, что такое быть пьяным и, если алкоголя, конечно, в меру, это дает довольно интересное окрыляющее чувство.   
Сэм с усмешкой протягивает брату гитару и указывает большим пальцем себе за спину на дверь бункера:   
— Идем на улицу, будешь играть.   
— Пф, да разве это задание? — Дин фыркает, беря в руки инструмент.   
— Тейлор Свифт будешь петь, — самодовольная улыбка на лице старшего брата меркнет и Сэм качает головой с дьявольской ухмылкой. — О да, Дин, я знаю твои тайные грешки.   
— Один раз не считается! — Дин вспоминает злополучный раз, когда спалился перед братом, принявшись напевать въедливые строки, и качает головой.   
— Ты ее в душе поешь!   
— Воу-воу, парень, ты вообще слышал о личном пространстве? — Дин поднимается, широко разводя руки в стороны.   
— Да тебя через вентиляцию по всему бункеру слышно! — Сэм пьяно смеется и лицо Дина вытягивается в ужасе.   
Кастиэль рядом с Сэмом согласно кивает:   
— Так и есть, Дин.   
— Идите к черту, ясно? — он указывает пальцем то на одного, то на другого, а затем подбирает гитару с пола и направляется к выходу. — Где петь?   
— А черт его знает, сейчас поедем и найдем место. Кас, поведешь?   
— Конечно, — Кастиэль радостно улыбается и прихватывает с собой очередную бутылку из шкафа. 

Старенький форд мустанг, 1968 года, стоит припаркованный около выхода из бункера. Он временно заменяет им транспортное средство - до тех пор, пока Детку не приведут в порядок.   
На город уже давно опустилась ночная августовская духота и Дин, выйдя на улицу, принимается трепать на себе рубашку, чтобы немного проветриться.   
Сэм с ним совершенно согласен, но отступать от задания не собирается. Автомобиль тихо и хрипло сплевывает черный дым, а затем начинает двигаться с тихим рычанием. Они колесят по городу добрых полтора часа, передавая бутылку из рук в руки, и горланя песни, которые Сэм и Дин с боем вырывают друг у друга: когда начинает играть что-то, что нравится одному из них, а другой хочет переключить, то братья устраивают целую потасовку, шлепая друг друга по рукам, но потом все равно принимаются петь.   
Кастиэль иногда тоже участвует в этом бедламе, чем не мало веселит братьев.   
Сейчас он чувствует себя счастливым. Он, пожалуй, уже и забыл, что это такое. Первое время Кас стесняется, а затем удивляет Винчестеров, принимаясь напевать Боба Сигера, которым Дин снова решает подразнить младшего. 

Когда они, наконец, находят место, Дин выбирается из машины и встает посреди большой, но пустующей площади около парка. Часы показывают около часа ночи и прохожих почти нет, но два зрителя все же присутствуют: Кастиэль и Сэм устраиваются на капоте автомобиля и наблюдают за ним, когда тот начинает играть.   
Shake it off выходит у Дина на ура и Сэм с громким смехом аплодирует ему. Несколько проходящих мимо загульных парочек даже останавливаются послушать, чем не мало веселят всех троих.  
— Я даже не буду тебе за это мстить, — Дин улыбается, облокачиваясь на капот рядом с братом.   
— А ты и не должен, я выиграл в честной игре, — Сэм легко толкает его плечом. — Ну, что дальше?   
— Я... Я бы хотел съездить кое-куда, — Кастиэль подает голос и выжидающе глядит на братьев.   
— Конечно, Кас, куда угодно, — Дин улыбается, хлопая того по плечу. — Будем считать, что это тебе подарок за беспроигрышные партии.   
На лице Кастиэля появляется улыбка, он кивает и пересаживается в машину. 

Останавливается Кас уже практически за городом на одном из поворотов. Вид с этого места открывается шикарный: чернильное полотно ночи, рассеченное полосами рекламных щитов, желтоватыми точками окон в высоких офисных многоэтажках и приглушенными лентами софитов. По дорогам снуют машины, светя яркими глазами-фарами, но даже при этом город выглядит спокойно. Россыпь пыльной звездной крошки над ними завораживает и Дин устраивается на капоте, задрав голову к небу. Сэм подсаживается к нему, накидывая на их плечи плед, совсем как когда-то давно в детстве. По другую сторону от Дина садится Кастиэль.   
Какое-то время они сидят молча, слушая приглушенные звуки песни из машины и наслаждаясь перекатами уже прохладного августовского воздуха по траве вокруг. Еще несколько часов и воздух этот снова прогреется, станет душным и затопит весь город, а может и весь штат, но пока у них есть немного времени и они воспользуются им.   
— Хорошо здесь, — Дин втягивает носом воздух и ему как-то особенно легко. Мысли о судьбе и неизбежном благополучно блокирует алкоголь и сейчас у него получается наслаждаться этой ночью на все сто процентов. Сэм рядом согласно мычит и кладет голову ему на плечо. Его уже совершенно точно сморил виски. Еще немного и совсем отрубится. Дин издает тихий смешок и кладет руку на плечо Кастиэля.  
— Нас видно с Земли, — тихо начинает он и поворачивает голову от Дина к небу. — Я повидал многое с самого момента сотворения. Люди удивительные, — в его голосе слышится практически восхищение, а губы трогает легкая улыбка, — и я видел как строился этот город. И множество других. Это было действительно удивительно, — он замолкает на какое-то время под внимательным взглядом Дина. Сэм улыбается, понимающе и тепло.   
— И если бы не вы, то многое из этого могло бы уже перестать существовать, — Кастиэль мотает головой и опускает взгляд, рассматривая свои руки, — и вами я тоже восхищаюсь. И, более того, ни о чем не жалею.  
Рука Дина крепче сжимается на его плече, но он ничего не произносит, молча выражая свою благодарность за сказанное.   
Так они и сидят плечом к плечу до тех пор, пока небо не начинает переходить на горизонте из чернильного в предрассветно-синее, до первых розоватых прожилок и леденцово-желтой волны облаков.   
Лишь тогда Дин осторожно трогает задремавшего Сэма за плечо и помогает ему перебраться в машину. Обратно они едут в молчании, но очень теплом и приятном. Сэм дремлет на заднем сиденье, а Дин решает нарушить тишину тихим пением, которое подхватывает и Кастиэль. 

Этот вечер Дин помечает для себя, как вдохновляющий. Он дает ему надежду, ту самую, которой у него не было уже очень давно. И Дин уверен, что в будущем будут дни, когда воспоминания о подобных моментах ему очень пригодятся, а возможно, и вовсе спасут ему жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Those crazy nights, I do remember in my youth... I do recall, those were the best times, most of all. - Те сумасшедшие ночи, я помню их с юности. То были лучшие времена, самые лучшие.   
> **Journey — американская рок-группа, образованная в 1973 году.  
> ***She found me singing by the rail road track... Took me home, we danced by moonlight! - Она нашла меня поющим на железнодорожных путях... И забрала домой. Мы танцевали в лунном свете.


End file.
